Divinity Episode I: Upon Her Name
by Kyrastri
Summary: When the one person you've known and loved falls to the devil, what do you do? HIATUS, INDEFINITE


**Divinity Episode I: Upon Her Name**

**Rewrite**

**By Blinded by the Moonlight**

**Summary: **When the one person you've known and loved falls to the devil, what do you do?

**A/N: **About time I start on the re-write. I've changed my mind YET AGAIN... Lol. I WIN.

Anyway, I've cut out many characters, tweaked the storyline slightly and based it on much MUCH less people. Similar conflicts, however.

This is the official rewrite of TDoAA. Kim will be loosely based off Krystal, and Nick will be loosely based off Josh.

* * *

Disclaimers and the like:/

This work of fiction is not intended by me to be used in a manner other than as a form of entertainment and imaginative resource. MapleStory is not my own, but it is Nexon's, Wizet's and AsiaSoft respectively. I do not seek any profit from this in any sort of way shape or form.

Not to be reproduced without my written consent.

**~Moon

* * *

**

**Act Alpha**

**Influences

* * *

**

_"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, KIM?" He laughed in madness, clutching his Blue Marine as if it was a lifeline. Fragments of sharp ice fell from the sky, freezing anything it touched with its gentle grasp, their victims forever held in ice whilst staring at the beauty of the move with eyes that would never see again._

_A reign of terror has begun.

* * *

_

I ran up the steps of the Temple, my hands clasped together to form a pool of light, gathering in my palms. With a shout, I threw the ball forward; the ball of white light crackled against the wind before smashing into a target. A small explosion could be heard, amongst a soft sigh. I sat down on the smooth stone steps, puffing alittle before trying to remember what color the ball was before I had released it.

White. The ball of light was white.

"WHY IS IT WHITE AGAIN?" I screamed to the sky, before dragging myself to the training grounds. _For every white energy bolt you perform, you will run fifty laps of the grounds._ I recited before running around the pitch. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, catching on the winds and falling away, behind me. Deep down, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't be a _normal_ magician. What kind of a freak would make a simple energy bolt** white**?

_I'm not going to give up_. I recited from memory, running amongst the lawns and plants for the umpteenth time. _I'll just try harder_.

* * *

_"I'M GOING TO PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS," I shouted back, my hand clasping around a Dragon wand. Spinning it through my fingers, I touched upon the surface of my heart and brought forth whatever I could. I wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever._

_My light had to shine through the darkness... Until there is not an ounce of strength in my body I will continue to try. I will never stop. I WILL drag you out of the darkness, Nick...

* * *

_

"NICK!" I shouted, running through the corridors towards the boy's dorms. "NICK! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" I shouted with delight as a tired Nathan walked out of the dorms in his pajamas.

"What's so important to wake me up during my ice meditation period, Kim?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and running a finger through his brown hair. "It's not like you've found where it is."

"But I did!" I said with delight. "C'mon, Nick! THIS WILL BE THE BEST DISCOVERY EVER!"

* * *

"So, what do you what to be once you're level thirty?" He asked, laying down next to me. I pondered for a moment, before smiling at my choice.

"I'll be an Ice Lightning Mage, just like Mother." I replied back, my smile broader than the sun.

"Then I'll be one too." He turned to me. "Pinky promise?" He jutted out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." I replied, wrapping my own pinky over his.

* * *

**A/N: Done. This isn't supposed to have any real meaning at this point; it's a prologue. Hence Act Alpha. It's not really supposed to have a real plot advancement, either. All will be discovered in due time.**

**The only real sort of plot advancement is the introduction of our main protagonists, Kim and Nick. :)**

**Reviews, once again, are appreciated, but they are not mandatory. Thanks!**


End file.
